Request is being made for one additional year of funding for the present study of antecedents, components and outcomes of staff attitudes toward the aged. During this period data analysis for this project will be elaborated and refined. Instruments of assessing staff attitudes toward the aged will be methodologically evaluated and validated so that they may be used by other investigators. The added year of funding will also permit analysis of extensive observational data on interaction between staff and elderly clients/residents, and the relations between attitudes and behavior. Various models for predicting staff attitudes and behavior toward the aged clients will be tested using path analyses and cononicial correlations. A major added goal of this final year of the project is to utilize a unique opportunity for making comparisons with an Israeli data set based on a presently ongoing replication of this project in Israel. Incoming data from the Israeli project should permit analysis of cross-cultural similarities and differences in attitudes toward the aged.